Frisk (Noirtale)
Summary Not much is known about Frisk's past other than the fact he used to work for the New York City department before quitting to become a private detective. His business office is both where he runs his detective work and where he lives. His office is located in a run down neighborhood and often takes cases from monster clientele. One day, while investigating a case on the local gang he was jumped and left for dead. He later woke up in a body bag at the local morgue, quickly leaving afterwords. He discovers he has unnatural powers and abilities that help him solve crimes. A few weeks after, when he just finished a case for a monster, he is approached by the Boss Monster known as Toriel in order to overthrow and destroy the Underground Crime King, Asgore. Personal Statistics Name: Frisk Origin: Noirtale Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Private Detective Birthplace: New York City Height: 5' 4" (162.56 cm) Likes: Helping the unfortunate, cheap cigarettes, and alcoholic butterscotch cinnamon milkshakes Dislikes: Arrogant people, living in the slums, and snails Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Dark Brown Hobbies: Crime solving, getting progressively more drunk throughout the day, and volunteering at a local Meal Center. Values: Fairness, Respect, and Justice Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Toriel Dreemurr, Alphys, Napstablook, and Papyrus Previous Affiliation: The New York Police Department Themes: Almost Blue - Chet Baker Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B | 6-C Name: Frisk Origin: Noirtale Gender: Male Classification: Human, Private Detective Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Social Influencing, Acrobatics, Blessed by W. D. Gaster, Immortality (Types 3 and 4), Marksmanship, Adept Brawling & Wrestling Skills, Clairvoyance, Psychometry, Resurrection, Determination, Regeneration (Low-Godly), (Low-Mid) while in combat, and Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Sedatives, and Poisons. Attack Potency: Wall level (Was able to harm Monsters that physically broke down wooden doors) | Island level (Comparable to the NY1 gang that fought Eowyn) Speed: Subsonic (was able to dodge gunfire from a M1911 and a Thompson sub machine gun from five feet away) | Sub Relativistic+ Combat speed and reactions (Comparable to Mr Game and Watch, who can percieve light, and Charles, who can catch a laser from the JUDGE) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Was able to push a piano with no wheels a few feet with a single kick) | Class T (Comparable to Bartel) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Island Class Durability: Wall level | Island level Stamina: High (was able to stay conscious for a few hours after losing a majority of his blood and having his skull cracked open) Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with Firearms. Standard Equipment: A M1911 pistol, a pocket knife, brass knuckles, a metal flask of hard alcohol, a lighter, and a box of cigarettes. Intelligence: Gifted (was able to put together clues to solve dozens of cases that police detectives failed to find in weeks of searching, was top of his class while training for a law enforcement career, and has shown competent fighting prowess) Weaknesses: Frisk has little care for his well-being, this usually leads to him getting injuries by otherwise avoidable attacks such as knife stabs or haymakers. W. D. Gaster does not directly interfere with fights. Frisk often tries to reason with people before initiating combat, possibly leaving him open to attack. Feats: *Dodged gunfire from a M1911 and a Tommy Gun from close range *Fought on par with monsters that could fracture doors, destroy tables, crush handguns, and break light posts. *Could continue to fight despite having his skull split open, a broken arm, and bleeding profusely. *Could regenerate from being reduced to mush from a building explosion in only eight hours, regenerated from a split skull and damaged brain in a few hours and regenerated from cuts, stab wounds, gun shots in only a few seconds. *Resisted powerful sedatives meant for large animals being shot into him by a syringe *Was only given an upset stomach from drinking cyanide mixed with his drink *Was completely unaffected by soul-based abilities such as Papyrus's blue mode, Undyne's Green Mode, and attacks that would destroy souls in one attack. *Resisted Toriel's Empathy Manipulation. Note: Due to Gaster possessing Frisk's soul, it is impossible for him to be affected my Soul Manipulation as his body effectively lacks one. Key: Low Determination | Cataclysm Other Notable Victories: Tracy Barrett (Abnormalverse) Tracy's Profile (Speed was Equal) Peppy Vixen (Faintree) Peppy's Profile (Both were 9-B and Speed was Equal) Fish Spider (Fish Spider Industries: Apocalypse) Fish Spider's Profile (Speed was equal and both were 9-B) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Thomas Hausler (Abnormalverse) Thomas's Profile (Both 9-B and Speed was Equal) Category:Tier 9 Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Detectives Category:Marksmen Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Undertale Category:Characters Category:GreyFang82's Pages Category:Knife Users Category:Tier 6